


绑架女王大作战|Kidnap the Queen

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Ben Amidala in Naboo Queen outfit being top, Humor, M/M, yeaah i did it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux将军今天也在为第一秩序捐躯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	绑架女王大作战|Kidnap the Queen

Hux抓起杯子，喝了两口里面的酒，又把它摁回原来的托盘，接着开始原地踱步。朝前走五步，又转过身，折回堆放酒品和点心的长桌，捡起刚才的酒杯，攥在手心，举起来又往嘴里送了一口。他恨Snoke，他恨这个酒会。

最高领袖说，我们要绑架一个人，就是屏幕上这位。Hux，你去安排一下。

Hux筹划了一晚上没合眼，一早就召集了选出来的行动小组开了个晨会。他对坐在会议桌两侧穿着暴风兵盔甲或者文员制服的下级们说，“我们向共和国提出和谈邀请。”

在场所有没戴头盔的人都露出了惊讶的表情。

Hux解释，“当然是骗局。”

之后他花了一个月，对这群精心挑选出的士兵或者军官们进行了培训。对于一部分人来说，培训内容是伪装、潜伏和近身格斗。对于另一部分人来说，培训内容却截然不同，仪态、步履、谈吐，微笑的艺术，总之，如何变得迷人。对于成天在军事组织里打仗杀人的士兵来说，这些东西都很陌生，他们只会服从命令，站军姿和射击这样的。但服从命令包括能够服从一个月内变成万人迷的命令，Hux在最终的检阅中很满意。他的小队按照任务站成两排：一排人穿上了潜行服，低调地垂头站立，口袋里藏了昏迷药剂和藏尸袋；另一排穿着露肉颇多的礼服，露出一半乳房或者胸肌，一手撑腰侧身站立，眼波流转地瞧着他们的上级。

Hux鼓鼓掌，“可以。”第二天就带着他们乘上了去往和谈会议地址的护卫舰。

共和国的态度不温不火，他们的想法很难琢磨。Hux了解这群人，讲起来是星际同盟，却在内部勾心斗角，只想保障自己的利益。只要第一秩序没打到自己的星球，他们就只会不情愿地哼哼，拖延很久才朝共和国军队交一点份子钱。现在第一秩序突然要和谈了，也没人想当出头鸟。推脱半天，Hux提议说，不如让纳布承办吧。所有不是纳布的星球代表都点头称快。纳布代表是个眼球长在头顶的干瘦老蛤蟆，还没来得及权衡利弊，就被雷鸣般的掌声催着点了头。

纳布是个好地方，风光好，气候好，本地居民还热衷艺术，王宫里更加到处都是精致繁复的工艺装饰，比如这条彩玻画廊，适合施行绑架。Hux紧张地嚼着酒杯里的果子，告诉自己，虽然计划有点偏差，但是大体来说，方向没错。

和各星球代表们装模作样地坐在议院里商谈了一白天，就到了会议后的酒会。一道命令从腕戴通讯器发出后，准备好的俊男美女从大厅门口走了进来，在场所有人都停止了谈话，把头转了过来。

“停下来干什么，继续聊，继续。”Hux调出了他最和煦的笑容，对左右两边点头，一边用余光扫视着人群。他的目标对象还没出现，但也可能完美地混进了现场。Snoke说过，这人不同寻常，受过特殊训练，要尤其地小心。Hux当时就记住了照片上的那张脸：一张人类男性的脸，黑发服帖地梳在了脑后。他是纳布最新选举出来的领袖，祖上就有担任过女王的历史。能够赢得纳布人的认可，显然，他在政治上具有一定的圆滑。

终于，人群产生了一丝骚扰。Hux站直了，朝噪声的来源望了过去。他看到了那个人——又很不确信，厚厚的几层布料和油彩可以把一个人的外貌特征全部盖住。穿过簇拥的人群，Amidala走到了Hux面前，朝他递出了手背。

“欢迎你，Hux将军。”裹着白色纱网的巨手抵在了他眼前，“但愿我这地主之谊没有让你失望。”

Hux别无他法，捡起那只手，在手背上亲吻了一下。接着他抬起头，直视着眼前的人。他正双目含情地朝着Hux微笑。

Ben Amidala戴着金勒额，金缕在额头上颤动，像柄箭头一样指向了他具有民族传统风格的面部涂彩：面具似的白色面颊左右各点着两枚红色的圆点，下嘴唇只有中间的一点鲜红。与此向搭配的还有他一身的装扮，不是鲜红的王服，却也足够眼花缭乱，让Hux不知道往哪里看好，只能盯住他棕色的眼珠子。

Hux说，“尊贵的殿下，一切都比我想象的更加美妙。”

如果可以说真心话，他想说的是，“纳布应该被炸掉”。

他怎么知道浮夸的纳布人选女王的标准之一是乐意被打扮成那副模样。

Amidala全身都在叮叮当当作响，因为他的裙摆上挂着某种精巧的小铃铛。他身上还带着一股特殊的味道，正是Hux所厌恶的香料，他自己所有的衣物都不会带有味道，哪怕是洗衣剂的味道。然而Amidala正揽着他的腰，肩膀从后面顶着他的后背，把他从这一人群拽到那一人群，参与进一场场有关天气和八卦的讨论。他们不应该谈论一些有关星球大事的话题吗？Hux只能闭着嘴，看Amidala用掌心捂住嘴，笑得浑身叮当作响。他的高跟鞋还会踩到他。Hux跳起来捂住脚，惹来他关心的目光。

Amidala说，“天哪，太抱歉了，”他弯下腰，Hux抬头一看，正看到礼服领口露出来的两只雪白的胸，内心充满不可思议。Amidala注意到他的目光，立即用带着白纱手套的手捂住了自己的胸。Hux从他眼中读出了一种谜一样的害羞。

他说，“将军，管好你的眼睛。”

Hux干笑一声，转开眼，看到他先前安排执行勾引任务的队员们正在不知所措地望着他。Hux悄悄地通过腕带告知他们，第一步骤由他亲自执行，第二步骤照旧。下定主意之后，他又跟上了走出几步的Amidala。不敢相信自己的在说什么，他踮起脚，对着那个据档案说本来就比自己高还穿了高跟鞋的男人的耳朵低声说，“抱歉，我管不住。”

这就是为什么他现在会等在走廊里，端着酒杯，盯着灯火迷离的花园，用听不见的声音提醒自己要冷静，过一会儿就开始焦虑地踱步。还没等酒会结束，他就和Amidala定好了深夜十点在画廊秘密约会。

绑架小组已经潜伏进了画廊两边的花丛里，就等Amidala掉进陷阱了。Snoke的话语还缠绕在Hux的脑海里，他说，这个人的价值无可估量，他继承了Darth Vader的血统，他的父母却向他掩盖了这一事实，从来不让他接触绝地和西斯的秘术，反而叫Luke Skywalker用某种秘法使他完全无法使用应有的潜能。到了纳布之后Hux就明白了这是什么办法，王宫花园的树木上爬着许多并不属于本地的蜥蜴，这种蜥蜴可以制造出一种力场，让力场中的所有人都对原力无效。如此环境之下，Ben Amidala只能安全地做一个凡人。

Hux觉得Snoke说得很有道理，一个人的潜能硬是被藏了起来，就像把黑布缠在一个婴儿的眼前，让他不知道人还有视力这一种感官，太不人道了。虽然这是一回绑架，但Amidala以后会感谢他的。

终于他听到了脚步声，是高跟鞋鞋跟戳在大理石地面上的声响。Hux想到自己被这样的鞋跟踩过脚背，又幻痛了起来。

Amidala从画廊的尽头小步跑了过来，似乎要一头扑进Hux的怀里。但他最终还是一步急刹车，停在了Hux面前，两只手握住了Hux的手，托在胸前。“将军，你真来了。”

Hux感觉自己的手戳在了两坨柔软饱满的胸肌上，“是……啊，殿下。”

“别叫我殿下。”

“Amidala。”

“也别叫我Amidala。”

“Ben？”

Ben Amidala终于露齿而笑——之前他可是一直捂着嘴笑的。Ben把头顶的装饰一把掀掉，一把亮闪闪的金属掉到了地上，发出细碎的撞击声。他捋了捋自己真发，浓密的，丰沛的，黝黑的，真发。接着他一把搂住Hux，把他压在了画廊的墙壁上。

“喂——！”Hux还没来得及抗议，一张嘴就堵住了他的。Ben的手指插进他的头发里，防止他后脑勺撞到墙上，一边把腿塞进了Hux双腿之间。

Hux感觉到裙子下面的膝盖正在顶着自己的关键部位厮磨。“殿下——Ben，我们进展是不是太快了？”终于掰开压在自己脸上的脸，Hux对面前嘴唇化开一片红痕的男人说。Hux舔了一下自己的嘴唇，确信自己嘴上也沾了口红。他突然想起来，绑架小组还蹲在花丛里看着他俩呢。

“将军，一看到你，我就被你迷住了；你一吻我的手，我就坠入了爱河；你搂住我的腰的时候，我就开始想象和你走入婚姻的殿堂；当你答应和我私会的时候，我就知道你也是这么想的，”Ben Amidala握住Hux的两边衣襟，“两情相悦，只会怕不够快！”随着一声布匹的尖叫，他撕开了Hux的军礼服。

之后的发展完全超出了Hux的预料。被一个比自己高半头还穿裙子的男人全身啃个遍之后，Hux一边蹬着腿，一边被打横抱起，一路被搬向画廊尽头。他用揽在Ben背后的手朝着蹲在外面的队员们打着手势，叫他们原地待命，接着就拐个弯，被丢进了一间热气腾腾的卧房。

Ben Amidala迫不及待地扒下了Hux的最后一件衣物，把他抱起来后背贴着墙。除了揪紧对方的礼服，双腿箍住他的腰，Hux别无他法。唉，就当一切为了第一秩序。Hux问，“你不脱吗？”

“这件礼服穿上身要两个小时，脱下来要一个小时，你等得急吗？”

等得及！Hux眼睁睁地看着Ben Amidala把裙子掀起来卷到腰间，露出了下面的吊袜带和粗壮的大腿。还有三角内裤里轮廓明显的勃起。老天。

终于插进来的时候，Hux闭紧了眼睛，Ben把脸埋在他的肩窝里，没等完全适应，就开始往深处三浅一深地捣起来，“操！”两个平时绝不会说出脏话的体面人同时破口大骂。

没干几下，Ben就拔了出来，把Hux调转个身压在墙面上。Hux用胳膊撑住墙，但还是被Ben的一股怪力撞到全身都贴在墙上。墙上的明纹装饰画扛得他生疼。

“抱歉！”Ben Amidala赶紧把他的腿朝前举了起来。Hux惊奇地看着自己被托举起来，从这个角度俯视，只能看到自己腿弯下的蕾丝手套和更下面红色的裙子。Ben一转身，自己靠着墙，把Hux搂在怀里，继续卖力地朝他身体里撞击。

他在Hux耳边低声咒骂，“我要被你毁掉了！”然后是低声的啜泣。

别急，待会儿我就毁掉你。Hux没这么说，而是大喊，“用力！再来！使劲操我！”一切都是为了第一秩序。

Ben咬住了他脖子后面一块皮肤，喘气声伴从嗓眼深处轰隆隆地滚进Hux的耳朵，还有被气流顶上来的鼻音，满含恳求和屈服。他又使劲吻着那块被咬红的后颈，似乎想用口水来治愈它。Hux难受地哼哼，他被举着，插得太深，随着Ben的动作上下颠动，后背抵住光滑的华服上下摩擦。他扶住自己竖起来的阴茎，对着顶端快速地搓揉起来。流出来的体液和润滑剂滴下来打湿了裙摆，颜色变深了一块。他的耳朵里除了Ben从后面传来的呻吟，和自己的屁股被捣出来的水声，就是自己大声的尖叫。

他才当了两个月将军。当将军真刺激。

就在他快要射的时候，Ben突然抽身，把他丢到了地毯上。这是Hux抬头看到的景象：一双齐及膝盖的高跟皮靴，靴子上方紧绷着大腿肉的黑色吊袜带，握在大手里被迅速撸动的深红色阴茎，撇到两边的裙摆，再往上是被解开的前襟，从里面挤出来的大胸和乳头。Hux跪起来，抬头看着Ben，一手接任了在后穴里继续戳动职务，一手以能留出残影的速度打飞机。

最终，他全身一僵，脑中炸开，朝后倒去。Ben射到了他身上，接着也倒下来，用全身把Hux盖得严严实实。Hux试图推开他的胳膊，然而对方岿然不动，只能放弃了尝试。看着面前闭紧眼睛，一副爽晕过去的男人，Hux瞬间开始后悔，几乎不敢想象和这个满脸油彩都糊掉的家伙来了一炮，他要恶心到晕过去了。Snoke应该给他升官。等把这家伙绑回去，他就立马给这人分间活动小黑屋，锁在里面，直到Snoke要召见他，直接把整只笼子吊走给他送去。

Ben似乎清醒了一点，开始在Hux背上磨伤了的嫩肉上揉蹭他超大号的鼻子。

Hux想把讲话声音调整得温柔一点，具有欺骗性一点，能哄骗住他，可惜一张嘴，就发现刚才已经把嗓子叫坏了。最后他只好压低声音说，“Ben，这样睡地上，你会着凉的。”

背后的人发出了开心的笑声，“你真贴心。”接着听话地起身，把Hux抱上了床，把他塞进了被子里，然后开始和自己一身的披挂作斗争。

Hux从被窝里抬起头，“要不我们呆会儿去花园里走走吧？”

Ben朝他露齿一笑，“好。”

 


End file.
